Seven Days to fall in Love
by Chibi Black Ookami
Summary: Summary: They met during a vacation and it took them just seven days to fall for each other. But what will they do when their time is up and they have to part? Will they choose to carry out a distance relationship? NxM a lilttle bit of OOC-ness
1. Chapter 1

**Seven days to fall in love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I had this story going on my mind for a while! I hope you enjoy it ;) **

**WARNING : OOC-ness  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary: They met during a vacation and it took them just seven days to fall for each other. But what will they do when their time is up and they have to part? Will they choose to carry out a distance relationship ? NxM <strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Day 1<em>

"Here we are." my father said as he stopped the car. I unbuckled my seatbelt. I smelled the fresh air as I got out of the car. It was a long drive, and my body got numb. I looked around me and my smile got wider, the view of the beach was breath taking! I had a lot of things to draw, good thing I brought my sketch-book!

"I am sure we are going to spend a lot of good times here Mikan." dad patted my shoulder and smiled at me. I am Mikan Sakura, I live in Sapporo with my father, Ken Sakura.

My dad is working all the time so I barely see him, which is why he decided to bring me to Okinawa to spend some time together. We entered the fancy looking hotel. Well my dad was a vice president so he could afford this kind of luxury but we still led a simple life.

"Well, well ! if it isn't my old buddy Ken Sakura?" we turned as we heard a man's voice. It was a black haired man with brown eyes, the same age as my dad. My dad laughed and hugged the stranger while I just stood there.

"It's been a while Akito!" my guess is that they are friends. I stood there without saying a word until the man let go of my dad and looked at me.

"Is that your daughter?" the stranger…..I mean Akito said as he looked at me, my dad nodded.

"This is my precious Mikan." my dad put his hand on my shoulder.

"Pleased to meet you sir." I bowed and smiled.

He nodded "what a pretty girl you have there. If I wasn't older than her I'd have asked her hand for marriage" he said in a teasing way "maybe I can just make her my son's wife" he laughed along with dad. I just put on a pleasant face. Dad was a weird person, and so were his friends, but they were nice. That's why I liked them.

"Allow me to buy you some drinks, to celebrate our reunion!" Uncle Akito said and wrapped his arm around dad who looked at me as if he was asking for permission.

I sighed, we were supposed to spend this vacation together but I guess it will be pretty selfish of me, I mean it's a friend.

"I'll go ahead to the room, you have fun with uncle Akito. I am sure you two have a lot of things to catch up with." I waved and left.

Room 1408! Wow it's the same number as the haunted room in that horror movie! I chuckled at that thought. Maybe a ghost will appear tonight or maybe I'll end up in some kind of messed up situation…..I laughed mentally at my silly ideas as I walked through the corridors. I kept on playing with the keys, swaying them back and forth.

This place's style is a little bit ancient. Maybe I can draw some good stuff here.

'_Well…..what should I do now?" _

My train of thoughts was interrupted when I bumped into something and fell on my butt. Man that hurts!

"Watch it!" I heard a voice say. I glared at the boy in front of me.

"Apology accepted." I spat venomously at him as I tried to stand up on my own. I heard him sigh.

I looked up at him,he was offering me his hand while looking at the other side. He glanced at me and rolled his eyes "Do you enjoy sitting on the hard floor that much?" he said sarcastically. I unwillingly took his hand and he helped me stand up.

I ignored him and picked up my sketching book, as I adjusted my clothes.

"You are welcome!" he used the same tone as me, I just glared at him but this time I could see his face clearly. He was good-looking – I hated to admit it- !

I rolled my eyes "Thank you, goodbye" I walked past him.

"Hn" I heard him mutter and walk away.

"Ah that felt good" I slumped down on my bed and felt the soft fabric of the bed sheets I've just finished showering. It did well to my body.

I got dressed up and went down, I felt like taking a walk near the beach. Actually I was eager to do it. And perhaps I will draw some good shots.

I smiled as I felt the sand under my feet and the cool wind brush past my cheeks gently with the smell of the sea. The sun was already setting, and people were leaving. The sky had a beautiful orange colour and I just loved it!

I laid back and breathed in the air. The sound of the waves was just like a lullaby.

I could feel it was one of those moments when you can relax and enjoy the beauty of nature around you. Those times that you can spend on your own!

"HEY YOU!"

Or maybe not!

I lazily opened my eyes to spare a quick glance at the person who dared to interrupt me while I was having one of my moments. Oh looky it was that handso- I mean rude guy from before. I looked at him, more like glared, then I went back to my previous position.

Yes, I was ignoring him and I hope he gets the message.

I heard him sigh again, then he kicked my leg.

"Hey! You didn't have to do that!" I rubbed my poor abused leg while he smirked.

"That was for ignoring me." he said and sat next to me.

I rolled my eyes at his attitude "Dude if you got the message, why are you still here?"

He clicked his tongue and inserted his hand in his pocket "Well…" he waved a paper in front of my eyes "I believe this is yours?" he showed me the drawing and my eyes grew wide!

It was a drawing of me and my mother. Dad drew it for me when I was a little girl, he said that my mother was the queen of mermaids and I was the princess.

The strange dude put the paper back in his pocket and stood up "But apparently you don't want it back, so I guess finders keepers?"

"Wait!" I clutched his shirt "Please give it back! It's really important!"

He looked at me for a moment then gave it back, I snatched the white sheet and stared at it for a moment.

"It's well made, is it your work?" I heard him ask as he sat down.

I smiled and looked at him "No, Dad drew it for me when I was little. This one is supposed to be me" I chuckled and pointed at the small mermaid "I was really crazy about them."

The raven haired boy nodded "And what about the other?"

"That's my late mother" I said softly.

"Oh! I am sorry "I shook my head.

"It's ok. My mother died when I was 2, so as to always remember her. Dad drew this. Back then he loved to draw. I remember that we would spend so much time with each other, painting whatever comes to my mind! And …."

I stopped as I realised that I was just spitting nonsense and, probably, the guy wasn't even interested.

"I am sorry!" I said and gathered my stuff "I am bothering you. Don't worry I will leave now and you won't see my face! Goodbye" I stoop up but he pulled me down.

"Stay, don't go!" his voice was emotionless but I could see something in his eyes "Please, can you tell me more?"

"But…" I started but he cut me off.

"Look, my childhood wasn't that great. My parents were always working and there was no one to spend time with me! So can you please tell me more about yours?" I laughed mentally. He seems cute at this moment.

"Ok!" I outstretched my hand "I am Mikan"

He shook it "Natsume"

"It's nice meeting you Natsume" I smiled.

"Same here" he coughed "So what were you saying about your dad?"

Natsume and I talked for hours and we got to know each other a little bit better.

We had the same taste in music, we liked the same movies and animes. We argued about some things, like ...who is better Laito Yagami or Ryuuzaki L? But above all, we had a great time! And before we knew it, it was night time already.

I shivered "It's so cold! I think I will go back" I grabbed my forgotten stuff and dusted my jeans.

"Wait, I'll walk you to your room" I accepted his offer. We walked in silence, but it was that comfortable silence, not the awkward one!

"So, we're here!" I said and looked at him "Thanks Natsume! Goodnight" I headed to my floor but he stopped me by grabbing my shoulder.

"Listen, can we meet again tomorrow?" I stood still for a moment and didn't respond.

He ruffled his hair and said "Never mind, that was a stupid question! Bye!" he was about to leave but it was my turn to stop him.

"Wait! I'd love to hang out with you tomorrow" I smiled at him.

"ok so I'll see you tomorrow! I will look for you. Later" I waved at him and went back to my room.

Wow, this happened so fast. At first we glared at each other but now we are civil and I think we get along pretty well. Now this should be fun!

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? good? bad? leave a review! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Seven Days to Fall in Love**_  
><em>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>NOT PROOF READ! YOU WILL FIND MISTAKES! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!<br>**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Day 2<span> _**

I woke up at 9 o'clock. Usually I wake up late, but today is an exception. I showered and got dressed up in my jeans and black T-shirt.

Suddenly…

**_I am so sorry Mikan, I had something to do. Please go to the restaurant and eat breakfast without me. I'll be back as soon as I am done and I'll promise that we will do something fun! ^^_**

_**Love dad.** _

I sighed and put my phone in my pocket. There goes my chance to spend some time with dad.

I went down to the lobby and walked with my hands in my pockets.

"Mikan-chan!"

It was uncle Akito and he wore the same grin that he had yesterday. I smiled at him.

"Morning, uncle Akito."

"Morning, Mikan-chan! Are you going to the restaurant for breakfast?"

I nodded, "Yes, I am."

"Where is your dad?"

"He had something to do. So he left early in the morning."

"I see." uncle Akito cleared his throat, "Mikan, would like to join me and my little nephew for lunch?"

I looked at him and smiled, "I'd love to." he clapped his hands.

"Terrific! Meet me here after an hour. I'll be looking forward to it." he said and waved.

"Ok!" I waved back and continued on my way. His nephew, he said? I hope he is a nice little boy. I smiled as the thought of a cute little guy appeared in my head.

Afterwards I headed to the beach. I was lying on my towel, enjoying the sun's warmth while listening to music but then a figure over shadowed me.

I opened my eyes ready to give this person a piece of my mind yet I halted as I saw Natsume.

"Hi!" he smirked. His face was upside down.

"Hello!" I replied and made room for him.

"What are you doing?" I shrugged.

"I don't know. Getting a tan maybe?" I looked at the blue sky but got blinded by the sun. Damn it was so bright in today!

"Usually normal people would wear a bikini, if they wanted to get a tan." he stated, I glanced at him and huffed.

"Well then, I am not normal. Bikinis aren't my thing." I let my fingers sink in the hot sand, it felt good.

"Why so?" he raised his eyebrow.

I hugged my legs, "I just don't like showing off my body, unlike those girls…." I pointed at some girls, who wear happily walking in their two pieces.

Natsume smirked again and ruffled my hair, "That's an interesting point of view." I rolled my eyes and pushed him lightly, "Thank you!" I said sarcastically.

"Do you have any plans for today?" He asked.

"I don't think so, why?"

"Great, so we can eat lunch together?" My eyes widened as I remembered uncle Akito.

I snapped my fingers and cursed under my breath "Sorry Natsume, but I've already promised someone."

His tone changed.

"No, it's ok. Don't worry about it." I bit on my lips, I don't know why…but I felt bad now.

I looked at my watch, "Time for me to go now, see you later Natsume."

"Later." I stood up and left.

As I was walking back to the hotel my phone rang.

"_Hello Mikan!" _

"Dad! Where are you? Why did you leave?"

"_I am sooo sorry! I got a phone call from my boss, he told me that one of our customers is here in Okinawa and that I should take care of this job since I am here." _

"Dad," I sighed and heard him apologize, "so when will you come back?"

"_I don't know, but I will try to end my meeting as soon as I can. I promise!" _

"It's ok! Take your time and do your best."

"_Thanks Mikan, I'll see you later." _

"Later." and I hung up. I saw uncle Akito waiting for me at the lobby.

"Sorry for making you wait, uncle Akito." he smiled.

"Don't worry about it Mikan-chan. Let's go! You are going to eat the most delicious sea food ever!" I nodded and followed him.

Uncle Akito took me to the harbor.

"Are you up for a mini cruise and fishing?" He asked and laughed out loud.

"Let's do this!"

We went aboard and uncle Akito started the engine. The boat had a large deck with many cabins and a fully equipped kitchen and nearly everything that you would need, that's what Akito told me. So yeah! He is rich.

It felt great! The sun was shining and the air was fresh. I couldn't be happier for it was the first time that I have experienced this.

"So, where is your nephew?"

"Haha! Are you eager to meet him?"

"Very! I want to see how he looks like."

"Haha! I saw him enter one of the cabins. He looked like he was upset over something. I will get him right away!"

I nodded as uncle Akito went to fetch his nephew. I was closing my eyes and enjoying the breeze, and then I heard footsteps.

"You better come here and greet the young missy…HEY!Wait! Don't walk away on me, young man! I will show her THAT picture!...Hahaa...That's a good boy…" uncle Akito came back with someone trailing behind him.

"Sorry to make you wait! Mikan-chan, this is my cute little nephew Natsume." I stood up and put on a smile, I thought I was going to see a cute little boy but….

"Natsume?"

"Mikan?"

"What are you doing here?"

Uncle Akito smiled, "Didn't know that you were acquainted!"

"Uncle Akito, I thought you mentioned a little nephew!"

"I thought you said it was a decent young lady, uncle."

I glared at the raven haired boy, "HEY! Watch it!"

"Who are you calling "little"?" he glared back. Uncle Akito burst out in laughter and patted out heads.

"Don't you two look cute together?" he wrapped his arm around Natsume's shoulder.

"Why, yes! This is my little nephew Natsume…and that young lady is the lovely Mikan! Now be good and catch some fish!" the middle-aged man seemed in a good mood, he gave us the fishing tools and headed towards the control room to stop the boat.

I was left alone with Natsume. We looked at each other for a moment.

"So you had plans with my uncle? I didn't know you had that kind of taste."

I can't believe he said that, "What the hell? Ew! No! He is my dad's friend and he invited me to spend the day with him because my dad is not here. I was expecting a little boy and not a seventeen year old boy!"

"Sorry to disappoint you." he mumbled under his breath and carried his stuff then headed to the back of the boat.

"Natsume, wait!" I carried my stuff and rushed after him, "Come on! I didn't say it was a bad surprise!"

He looked at me and smirked, "So you wanted to spend the day with me. I knew it."

I punched his shoulder," Don't get cocky Mister! Now how do we do this? Teach me how to fish!"

He showed me how it is done and I nearly ran away when he took out the worms.

"Do I really have to…?" I gulped and looked at the slimy thing. I like other living creatures but I can't stand worms.

He smiled evilly and swayed it before my eyes, "Yes, you have to."

I gulped again and touched it, I was about to throw up. My companion seemed to enjoy it, however.

"You are having fun, aren't you?" I glared at him and he chuckled.

"Hell yeah!" he put the bait on the hook and threw it in the water, and then he looked at me, "I bet you will get nothing by the end of the day."

"Are you looking for a fight? Here I go!" we sat there waiting for the sea creatures to gather around.

"I caught one!" Natsume raised his rod and held a decent looking fish in his hand. He put it in the cooler and got another worm.

I bit on my lips and felt something tugging on my rod. I lifted it up and kept on praying for a big fish to appear but…

"What is that?" I poker faced.

"That's what people call crab. What were they teaching you?"

"It's not it! I know it is a crab! It isn't supposed to be a crab thou!" Natsume laughed and I pouted.

"It's fine. Uncle is great at cooking crabs." I sighed and avoided its claws. I threw it in the cooler and continued.

I don't know how many hours we've spent fishing and I don't care. It was fun!

I grew tired at some point and I felt something tugging on my rod again but this time it was bigger.

I tried to fight it back and bring it to the surface but I couldn't. I was about to let go but then Natsume came from behind me and grabbed on my rod.

"Don't let go! Pull as harder as you can! It's a big one and you can't miss it!" I nodded and began pulling as hard as I can.

We thought that we had it for a moment but then t he string snapped and we ended up falling backwards.

"It got away!" I shouted. I was really looking forward to it.

"It won't get away from me!"

Uncle Akito jumped out of nowhere and threw his bait in the water. He put his finger to his lips and told us to keep calm.

"RIGHT NOW!" uncle Akito pulled as hard as he could and it finally came out. It was a big fish. In fact, it was the biggest one that we've caught for the day.

"Hahaha! No one can beat me, I am so awesome! You kids can relax for a while and leave it up to me! You'll taste the most delicious sea food ever!" uncle Akito took the ice cooler and left.

I let out a sigh of relief and turned to smile at Natsume, "That was awesome!" he nodded and cleared his throat.

"It surely was but how longer do you plan on staying like this?"

"Heh?" I realized that I was sitting between his legs and it was….well, let's say…..awkward.

I stood up and walked away. I felt myself blushing and I didn't want to show it to him.

"I'll go help uncle Akito with the food."

"I am coming too."

As uncle promised, he cooked the best seafood meals ever. We spent the afternoon on board and chatted with each other. I had fun! It was already sun set by the time we came back.

I smiled to myself as I drew two chibi characters with fishing rods, one of them was riding on a huge crab and the other was catching a fish. I laughed at my silliness but oh well. I am glad I got to spend the day with them. Especially with Natsume.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Heya! I know it is very long. I was thinking the same thing but oh well~ and I know it's been a while but I am going to finish this story! No matter what others think! I will finish it! I want to thank those who reviwed it even if they weren't much but I am still thankful and for those who 'flamed' it lol ...well...I thank you too! My only request is to keep on reading it and pointing out my mistakes BUT can you please be gentle? ._. THANK YOU! Anyway, still 5 more days to go and this one will be complete ;)! HAHA! **

**PS: I am still working on Mikan's Shy Boy! I hope I don't screw it up because I want it to be a little bit better than what I have written so far! Maybe I will post a one shot in the near future. Thanks for your support :3 I am happy! Till next time ~  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Seven Days to Fall in Love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong> AN: Hello! I am back with the third chapter~ ^^ I hope you enjoy it! If you don't like this chapter then feel free to drop this story. I appreciated your reviews. Thanks for reading it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. **

**WARNING: If you find any mistakes then I apologise. ENGLISH IS MY THIRD LANGUAGE! **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Day 3<em>**

I stared at my phone's screen and sighed. Dad has left for another meeting. It won't be long before boredom would come knocking on my door.

'_Well, in times like this, only one person can_ _help….' _I headed towards the harbour.

* * *

><p>"Mikan-chan! Lovely weather today, isn't it?" Uncle Akito smiled widely. I came to like him, because he is always smiling.<p>

I returned it and waved, "Hello, uncle Akito! Yes, it is. Is Natsume around?"

"He is lurking somewhere around here. Go look for him." I nodded and thanked him.

I went aboard and searched for the raven haired guy, but I couldn't find him.

"He is not around. Maybe I should just give up?" I sighed. I really wanted to hang out with Natsume.

"Lost your way?" I turned around and smiled widely. He stood there with his poker face, hands tucked in his pockets.

"Natsume-bo-chama!_ (Young master Natsume)_" I said and bowed. He raised an eye brow.

"Are you drunk?"

"No, just bored. Let's hang out."

He ruffled his hair, "Why do I feel like I am being used for your entertainment?"

"Haha! You are."

"Go away." He glared at me.

"Natsume~ Help this poor soul." He turned around and ignored me. I puffed my cheeks and marched towards him, "Are we going to hang out or what?"

"I regret the day I ran into you." He sighed again.

"That was two days ago, dude. Deal with it."

"Cards?" I nodded.

"That sounds good."

_After a while_

"Hey, Natsume?" I glanced at him behind my cards.

"What now? It's the nth time that we change the game." He mumbled and picked a card.

"But, I am still bored! Let's do something else!" I threw my hands in the air. He looked at me and sighed again.

"You looked so calm when we first met. Are you high on sugar?" He stood up and stretched.

I jumped and glared at him. "The quiet ones are always the wild ones." He smirked.

"Yeah, you are definitely a wild girl. You eat like an animal." I gasped and slapped his arm.

"I do not!"

"And you are violent." I slapped him again.

"I am not."

"Sure! Let's go, little girl." He dragged me by my collar.

* * *

><p><em><em>We were waiting for the bus. I was facing the other way, letting my companion know that I was angry with him.

Natsume sighed. "Are you still mad?"

I puffed my cheeks and kept looking at the other side. Where is the damn bus?

"Come on, stop being so childish!"

"I AM NOT BEING CHILDISH!"

"You are." He replied coolly. I glared at him.

"Dragging me by the collar wasn't very gentlemanly of you! It hurt!"

He rolled his eyes at me and smirked. The nerve of this dude!

"If you were a lady, then I'd be a gentleman. But, guess what? You are not." He chuckled and pinched my cheeks.

"Natsume! Stop it! Uwaa! Please!"

"Oh look! Saved by the bus! Come on, little girl." He grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the bus.

"Stop dragging me when you feel like it." I smacked his back.

"Stop whining." He ruffled my hair.

"Stop doing that!"

"What? This?" he ruffled my hair again. I huffed and tried to kick his shin but there was no space. So, I just pouted and kept cursing him under my breath. Natsume laughed and patted my head.

We strolled around the town a bit. It was lovely, but the weather was unbearable.

"Natsume, I want to eat something and I am thirsty."

"Alright, come with me." I nodded and followed him. He took me to this café called Café Alice. It was kind of cute.

"They serve the best snacks in here. Hurry up, little girl." I puffed my cheeks and trailed behind him.

"Bonjour and welcome to Café Alice. Please, follow me this way." The maid greeted us with a smile and beckoned us to follow her.

We took a table near the window, "Here are your menus, let me know when you are ready to order." She smiled again and left.

I peered at him from behind my menu and smiled mischievously.

Natsume looked at me and raised an eyebrow. Ho~ the sun shone on Natsume and his eyes seemed to glitter. He has such a lovely orbs. I shook my head and resumed my grinning.

Natsume sighed and looked at me with a smirk.

"What is it? Realized how handsome I am?" I shook my head and glared at him.

"Aside from the color of your eyes, which is a lovely shade of crimson, there is nothing good about you." I blurted out and resumed looking at my menu, "So what do you recommend?"

"Strawberry cake and try out their special drink." I beamed and nodded. Natsume called for the maid and gave her our orders. Moments later, she placed both of them on the table. The maid smiled and left.

"By the way…." He nodded and ate a piece of his cake, "…Natsume…Do you have a maid fetish?"

Natsume choked and banged on his chest.

"HANG IN THERE, NATSUME!" I gave him some juice and he gulped it down. He lifted one finger and regained his breath.

"You…" he huffed and glared at me, I shrunk in my place.

I smiled sheepishly and scratched on my cheek. "Hehehe! Sorry about that."

"Think before you speak, you idiot." He kicked my shin. I yelped in pain and rubbed on my abused shin.

"You didn't have to go that far, Natsume."

"You didn't have to accuse me for being a pervert."

"But you brought me to a cute café with cute maids in cute outfits!"

"I like their cake, that's it!"

"But how did you know about it?"

"A cousin dragged me here once, when she came to visit and brought me with her."

"I see." I finally took a bite from my cake and the world seemed so colorful.

"Ah! There it is." Natsume smirked and pinched my cheek.

"What is it?"

"Your face looks exactly like my cousin's when she first tasted this."

"But it tastes heavenly, Natsume." I sighed in delight and devoured the rest of my cake.

"You really are a pig." I kicked his shin and continued to eat happily. He winced and glared at me.

After making Natsume promise me that he'll take me back to Alice café, we continued strolling around.

* * *

><p>Natsume and I were arguing about something and as I stopped to stomp my feet and argue back. I heard some screaming and felt as if the ground was shaking. I saw Natsume back away, and before I realised it, I was swept away by a mob of squealing girls.<p>

"Mikan!" I heard Natsume shout before his silhouette disappeared in the mob.

The human wave came to a halt after a while and I could see girls everywhere with angel wings on their backs, some of them were carrying banners.

I looked around and Natsume was nowhere to be found. I started to panic a little because I didn't know where I was now. I tapped a random girl's shoulder.

"Excuse me? What is going on over here?" The girl looked at me.

"WHAT? You don't know? Our idol, Kimura-sama, is here for a photo shooting and we want a glimpse of him. And what are you doing here if you are not a fan?" Her glare could rival Natsume's.

I chuckled nervously. "I can't help it, I was caught in your human wave and got dragged here. But, thanks anyway. Have a nice day." I waved and ran away. Had I stayed there for another minute, I am sure that I'd be murdered by angry fans.

I looked around and tried to find my way back to the café. Damn it! There a lot of people and I can't seem to find Natsume. Is he looking for me now? Did he go back to the hotel? I can do it! I can find my way back!

Moments later, I found myself sitting on a bench in front of a fountain. The sun was setting and I am officially lost. I felt like I am going to cry, it was like a déjà-vu. The same thing happened when I was five years old!

Someone sat next to me on the bench and dropped a box on my lap. I looked at the stranger and it was Natsume.

"Natsume…" he patted my head and gestured towards the box. I opened the box and it had some white fluffy looking candy inside.

"What is this?"

"Howalon. Try it out."

I took one and plopped it in my mouth. It was sweet, soft and it melted instantly in my mouth. I moaned and plopped another one.

"Alright, after I found the missing child. I can go back now." Natsume stood up and smirked at me. I stomped my foot.

"I AM NOT A CHILD!"

"Yeah, come on." I closed the box and followed Natsume. Suddenly, he reached over to my left hand and held it. I looked at him but he was staring ahead.

"I don't want to lose you again then go look for you, because let me tell you that some people were looking at me as if I had lost my mind." I laughed and squeezed his hand.

"Thank you, Natsume." He smiled at me and squeezed mine back. His smile is different from his smirks. I rather like it, but his angelic side didn't last for long.

As soon as we got back to the hotel, Natsume switched to parent mode and scolded me for being so oblivious and allowing myself to be carried away easily like that, oh and he got even angrier when he knew that I had my phone with me and that I could have called uncle Akito for directions or just ask a random stranger. Still angry, Natsume snatched my phone and registered his number in mine then gave me his. He cooled down and pecked my forehead then wished me a good night. He left me standing there like an idiot.

That kiss took me by surprise. Later, I texted him good night and grabbed my sketch-book and my pencil, I was able to finish it before going to bed.

That night, I drew a picture of two chibi characters that were hanging from a cute maid's tray and holding each other's hands. I didn't notice that they were the same as the earlier ones, nor did I notice that they looked like Natsume and me.

* * *

><p><strong>A la prochaine ~ ! <strong>


End file.
